


Early Morning

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Art Prompt Meme, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Wooohooo, another birthday today \o/ This time I come bearing a little treat for my buddy <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/"><b>nywcgirl</b></a> :D She prompted me with Peter with a tattoo :D I decided to add a bit more context to it and ended up with something that can go as happy Sunday morning for the boys :D But the tattoo is there, hee :D I hope this is something you can use :D Happy birthday :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/gifts).



> **A/N:** Wooohooo, another birthday today \o/ This time I come bearing a little treat for my buddy [](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**nywcgirl**](http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/) :D She prompted me with Peter with a tattoo :D I decided to add a bit more context to it and ended up with something that can go as happy Sunday morning for the boys :D But the tattoo is there, hee :D I hope this is something you can use :D Happy birthday :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/uw6a9ol56qd3v9k/earlymorning-finish.png?dl=0)  



End file.
